metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Radioprotector
The Green Stuff, officially known as Radioprotector (as indicated by a journal entry that can be found in The Dead City and also mentioned in The Two Colonels) is a medicine that helps users to resist radiation. Overview Radioprotector is a green liquid usually stored in tinted glass vials. A triangular logo with Roman letters "Ze" is printed on each vial. This might originate from the Russian nickname for this drug, "Зеленка" (Zelenka), which can be loosely translated into English as "The Green Stuff". This logo is commonly known in the Novosibisk Metro and the ruling faction, OSKOM, even includes it on its banners to emphsize the fact that they are the ones who is in control of the distribuition of Radioprotector. A special injector is used to inject the drug into a person's body. One vial contains one dose. The effect of Radioprotector is only temporary, as users need to inject another dose when the previous loses it potency over time. Furthermore, the effect is also short-lived, as it shows when Miller has to sacrifice his Radioprotector to save Artyom, despite the fact that Artyom had already injected his own dose not long before. It was also stated that children and sick people need higher doses of Radioprotector for it to remain effective. Radioprotector is the only reason for the survival of the Novosibirsk Metro. Before and during the War, it was manufactured at Akademgorodok (and had possibly even been developed there). During the war, the city was struck by a cobalt bomb, leaving it with radiation levels at least eight times that of Moscow, making life in its shallow Metro tunnels impossible without the help of anti-radiation medicine. Role in The Two Colonels The Green Stuff plays an important role in The Two Colonels DLC that takes place in Novosibirsk before the arrival of the Aurora. As the supplies of The Green Stuff start to thin, OSKOM is forced to reduce people's ration of the drug and confiscate the excess vials. Meanwhile, they start planning to leave the city. What remains unknown even to some high-ranking OSKOM members, such as Colonel Khlebnikov or General Vinogradov, is that the highest OSKOM officials are planning to leave all civilians and even most OSKOM members behind, as the remaining supplies of The Green Stuff might not last long enough if everyone was to evacuate. The situation eventually leads to massive riots during which many civilians and OSKOM members die, either during the firefight or due to chlorine gas that is released by the fleeing OSKOM officials. When General Vinogradov learns about their betrayal, he orders his soldiers to destroy the train with the officials with an RPG and then commits suicide. This leaves Khlebnikov and his son Kirill the only surviving people in the Novosibirsk Metro. Trivia *The substance itself is called "Lazur" (Лазурь) as indicated by the label on each phial. This word literally means "azure" - a bright, cyan-blue color, similar to the color of the drug. *A journal found near the end of The Dead City contains a list of shipments of Radioprotector, ordered by various military organizations. According to the journal, at least 20,000 units of Radioprotector were also to be sent to Moscow, although it is unknown if they actually arrived to its destination, and it is unlikely that they did, as neither Artyom, nor Miller found the drug familiar when Kirill gave them their doses. *The aforementioned journal also differentiates the individual shipments by a number-containing prefix, one of them being for example "L-60 Radioprotector". This might either be a reference to the date when they were supposed to be shipped, or it might actually indicate the strength of the drug, suggesting that there are multiple variants of Radioprotector with some being more potent than the others. *The effect of Anti-rad seems to be similar to that of the Rad-X from the Fallout series, as both slow down the rate one's body absorbs radiation, but doesn't remove the radiation already accumulated in one's body. Similarly, in real-life, iodine pills are sometimes issued to people that have to spend time in an irradiated area, as this slows down the rate human body absorbs iodine from the environment, and one of the common sources of harmful radiation during nuclear disasters or atomic bomb detonations are radioactive iodine isotopes. Gallery File:Anti rad.png|Artyom holding an injector loaded with "The Green Stuff". File:ME_Screenshot_Green_Stuff.jpg|A vial of The Green Stuff as seen in promotional pictures for The Two Colonels DLC. ME Screenshot Broken Green Stuff Injector.jpg|Khlebnikov holding a broken injector. This scene reveals that the drug itself is also green colored, not just the glass the vial is made of. ME_Radioprotector_Label.jpg|The label that appears on the phials with the drug. ru:Зелёнка Category:Metro Exodus Category:Drugs